A life that wasent asked for
by Thezebraking123
Summary: Im not even gonna try


Six years ago... Year 1019

When it comes to illegal fight pits the first thing you'll notice is the smell, followed by the blood, and of course the depressing atmosphere. Second, it was the sounds. Constant drips of water against stone, whispers carried on by frightened and angry voices and rats skittering away looking for food.

Third, is the feeling of it all.

Bonnie was slowly woken from her abrupt slumber. Upon waking up, she couldn't help but growl furiously due to the agonizing pains and aches her body is enduring. Sweat drenched her face as she found herself in a crouching position she tried to make a connection to any kind of stone but her cell was made of jagged, splintered wood.

Her knees told her that she had been in this position for several hours in pain. She discovered she was wearing some sort of vest as she tried to stand up.

How did this happen? From a perfect day rumaging for food to days of utter chaos. Why am I here? The teen wondered.

The clanking of the metal chains caused one of her captors to approach her cell to find their prisoner slowly waking up.

Bonnie's frightened black eyes looked frantically into the darkness, proving to be futile since it was pitch black, and so she looked up the ceiling, trying to recall how she ended up where she was, it was the only thing that kept her sane.

The door to her cell opened and a tall, buff, white haired, broad-shouldered man stepped forward. He had bright yellow eyes and a scar going down his right eye, and just by looking at him made Bonnie's blood boil like hot lava.

Regardless, she tried her best to not look intimidated by him,"Who the fuck are you? Where am I? And, what the hell do you want with me?" she asked her questions.

Bonnie couldn't explain it, but every time she moved or breathed in too deep, it caused her to flinch. It hurt. Everything hurt.

"My name and our current location is of no concern to you at the moment." he completely dismissed her first two questions, and he sneered, "I trust that you're comfy."

"That depends. Why don't you come closer? I'll show you just how comfy I really am!" Bonnie retorted, glaring at him while attempting to stand.

She looked down, and she finally noticed it. Sharp needles were lined along the shackles, gingerly stabbing her arms with each agitated move. The armor around her torso made from the same material

"What are these?!"

"A feisty little thing, aren't you?, Ha, Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine from where I'm standing." her captor spoke amused, crossing his arms, "Those are needles, my dear. If you attempt to move, these will start digging into your flesh. They will eventually touch your nerves and," he chuckled, "Let's just say it will be excruciatingly painful. That armor you're wearing is also quite special. It contains various acupuncture needles and they shall be impaled in crucial places along your back, making you almost fully immobile, and don't think you'll have any access to stone to use the taigu I gave you. So, I highly suggest, that you settle down and listen before you do any permanent damage to yourself, you are my prized fighter after all."

Bonnie settled down, if only briefly, "Where's my sister?"

It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"That my dear depends entirely on your cooperation."

Night Raid Hideout: Conference Room (Present day, Year 1024)

"Listen up everyone," Najenda spoke, authoritatively as she gathered the group's attention, "Night Raid has a new assignment."

"What is it this time, Boss?" Tatsumi asked, eagerly excited for his second mission as a newly appointed assassin, "Do we get to eliminate another jackass for the sake of peace?"

"Not entirely..." the ex-military woman replied nonchalantly, lighting up a cigar, "Tell me, Tatsumi, have you heard of Ricto the Skull Crusher?"

Tatsumi merely shook his head, "No, I don't think so."

"I don't think I have either." Sheele responded with a shy raise of her hand.

"Of course you have! You just forgot, Sheele." Mine grumbled, "Again..." she added as an afterthought.

Meanwhile, the other Night Raid members in the room tensed at hearing the name...

"Seriously?! That psychos really back!" Lubbock spoke out in disbelief, looking a bit pale.

Leone growled in displeasure, smashing her fists together, "That coward finally came out of hiding after all this time, huh? I can't wait to crush his skull with my own two hands!"

"Is this guy really all that bad compared to Ogre?" Tatsumi was curious now, "What the heck did he do?"

"It's not what he did, it's what we think he's STILL continuously doing that bothers us the most!" Bulat stated as he crossed his arms, "Damn it! I still can't believe we let him get away!"

"He got away?" Tatsumi spoke, surprised and under his breath he couldn't help but to whisper, "That's a first..."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Sheele apologized as she got on her hands and knees, frantically bowing while sputtering apologies, "If I had paid more attention, he wouldn't have gotten away! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...!" she finished off with a pathetic whimper.

"It's alright, Sheele. You don't need to apologize." Mine reassured her, crouching down beside her friend, "That sneaky bastard just managed to be one step ahead of us that's all."

Tatsumi's eyes widened, "He got away from Sheele?!"

"Yes. At the time, I'd sent all Night Raid members to infiltrate Ricto's old hideout within the Capital. Turns out his base had been underground near one of the Capital's Great Canal tunnels, but... while in the process of giving him his due punishment, the son of a bitch managed to get away by collapsing one of the tunnels and managed to get away. We haven't heard from him since..." Najenda told him.

"We got to save a lot of lives that night," Sheele began, having a small smile albeit it was a rather sad one, "And in doing so, the surviving victims got another chance to start over."

"Even so, it won't change the fact that many other lives were lost... Let alone, the remaining survivors might have a rough time pulling through this." Lubbock sympathized in regret.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Tatsumi asked out in disbelieve. He just couldn't accept it, he just couldn't accept the fact that this man managed to get away from Night Raid, almost as if it was nothing.

"Ricto the Skull Crusher, that's what they called him during his younger days as a kickboxer. He used to be the leader of the Underground Fighting Tournaments here at the Imperial Capital. The rich, the poor, and criminals alike would come to the Capital from miles around just to see these fights." Akame briefed him on their current target.

Tatsumi the realised what she was talking about, "Oh, yeah! I heard from some of the villagers back home that those fighting matches are really brutal! Ieyasu practically wouldn't stop talking about it, saying stuff like, he wanted to show off his heroic skills and participate on at least one match."

Mine simply scoffed, "He wouldn't."

"What was that?!" Tatsumi snapped in retort, already preparing verbal comebacks in case Mine decided to act like a spoiled brat.

"I'm just saying he wouldn't." she responded once again, "If Ieyasu knew the TRUE intentions behind these fights, he wouldn't be so excited. Trust me."

Tatsumi looked at his teammate in horror, "What do you mean?"

"These fights are brutal, as in, Battle Royale kind of brutal. This Ricto bastard likes to kidnap children, especially ones with siblings." Lubbock clarified for him, "Ricto forces the oldest to fight for their lives and to ensure that they do what he says, he keeps the youngest as collateral or just forces them against each other."

"What about their parents? I mean, SOMEBODY needs to be wondering the whereabouts of the kids!" Yelled Tatsumi, exasperated.

"I know how you feel Tatsumi. But in this rotten society, in this fucked up Capital, nobody would care let alone bat an eyelash for the kids..." Bulat lamented.

"He's right," Leone nodded solemnly, "Aside from the victims being children, the other thing that they have in common with one another is that they're orphans. Nobody would miss them..."

"T-That's terrible...!" Tatsumi gritted his teeth, looking down at his boots while tightly clenching his fists in anger. He then looked up at the boss, "We need to find this son of a bitch now!"

"And we will," Najenda promised him, "Ricto the Skull Crusher shall receive special divine punishment from Night Raid, however, there is one problem..."

"Which is?" Tatsumi trailed off, hoping that the older woman would elaborate further.

"Like Leone mentioned before, Ricto has come out of hiding, but he's being extra cautious as of late to the point not even my own spies nor Leone herself can track him down." the ex-military woman regrettably informed, "I normally don't like doing this considering everything the surviving victims had gone through, but at this point I really don't see any other options..."

Sheele gasped in surprise, "Are we using the victims to get to Ricto?"

"We have to, given the circumstances at this point." Najenda told them, "Listen up, Night Raid's leads on Ricto the Skull Crusher are very dismal and so our only options into finding him is to get in contact with one of the victims. However, this task will be a difficult one because most of the survivors are either hard to find, or they've been killed off by Ricto when they were found. After all, nobody can turn him in if their only lead is dead."

"He's killing them off now?!" Tatsumi yelled in outrage.

"Believe me, I'm pissed off too." Mine agreed with him, "And usually, we don't agree very much."

"Which is why, I'm assigning Leone and Tatsumi for this recon mission." the ex-military woman decided, looking towards the chosen pair, "I want you both to head into town and visit these five addresses. If nothing turns up, then I want you to go a restaurant called Farmgate Café. Leone, I'm entrusting you to verify that hunch of yours. If what you're saying is true, then you need to talk to this victim as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am, we will not fail." the lion shifter assured her boss, "After all, my senses haven't proven me wrong as of yet."

Tatsumi grinned, "You can count on us, Boss!"

Imperial Capital: Downtown

It was late in the afternoon and so far, Leone and Tatsumi didn't make a lot of progress by going to the first four addresses. The residences were empty and practically deserted, but the blonde managed to catch a particular scent on residence number three meaning that the survivor they were trying to find was still alive and that's a good sign.

Right now, they're currently heading towards the Farmgate Café for a little break and to see if they can run into the survivor.

"Ugh! How many more residences do we have to check?! We've been walking for hours!" Tatsumi moaned for the umpteenth time today, "I know that the Boss said that some of the survivors took extreme measures, but even so... FIVE ADDRESSES! That was biggest understatement of the year"

"Oh my dear, sweet Tatsumi! You're adorable when you're hopeless~!" Leone cooed, giggling all the while, "Don't worry. We just got to check one more address and the restaurant that the Boss told us about." she reassured him.

Tatsumi blushed a bit, "A-Anyway! Who are we even looking for?"

"Two girls older named Bonnie younger Susan. Six years ago, the siblings' ages were fourteen and five respectively!" the blonde responded slightly saddened.

"Wow... They were that young, huh?" Tatsumi couldn't help but comment, "So this Bonnie is supposed to be twenty now, correct?"

"BINGO!" the lion shifter cheered for her underling's math skills, "And apparently, Bonnie holds a part-time job as a cook in the Farmgate Café so we might be able to run into her, unless today is her day off."

Tatsumi just smiled at his big sister figures antics, until a question popped up, "Hey Sis, I've been meaning to ask you something... What are the chances that there going to remember anything about Ricto let alone where he is?"

"I know how you feel Tatsumi, but any crucial detail from six years ago is as good as nothing. The others and I turned Ricto's old hideout upside down to look for any leads, and unfortunately nothing useful turned up... Which is why, we need to do everything in our power to find information and take this bastard out!" Leone proclaimed in determination.

The pair finally made it to the Farmgate Café, only for Leone to stop in her tracks and accidentally cause Tatsumi to run into her...

"What's wrong Si-"

Before Tatsumi could finish his question, Leone all of a sudden turned around and hugged the young boy to her chest, slightly suffocating him with her boobs. She dragged him off a bit to the side near an alleyway so they wouldn't be spotted. After ensuring that they were out of sight, she released him.

Tatsumi gasped for breath the moment he was freed and was about to rage, until he saw Leone making a gesture to be quiet.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Tatsumi whispered, exasperatedly as he glared at her.

"I guess you could say, I really took your breath away." Leone giggled at her own little pun, before pointing towards the street, "Look over there."

Did she just made a pun?! And here I thought the Boss was bad... Tatsumi thought shaking at the thought of the bosses jokes with a bright blush his cheeks, clearly it wasn't the first nor the last time Leone would hugged him to her girls, but still! Admittedly, it felt great but also made him feel really nervous... At last, he did as instructed and looked towards Leone's line of sight.It was their target and victim, Bonnie.

She was walking down the street in a hurried manner, her eyes looking this way and that as if keeping a lookout in case someone was after her. The girl wore a brown t-shirt, brown baggy pants, thick boots and thick gloves with bandages covering her arms, , her long thick brown hair spreading down to her lower back.

"You saw the bandages, right? She's either hurt, hiding some pretty nasty scars, or maybe a little bit of both. Regardless, we managed to find her, and I'm guessing she's heading home." Leone did a quick observation.

She then looked to her teammate, "Tatsumi, I want you to go ahead to the last address. If you make a mad dash out of the end of the alley, that should give you a straight shortcut to the residence and I think you'd be there by night fall, if you're fast enough. Sneak quietly into the house and just wait in the living room, okay? It's important that you aren't seen."

Tatsumi nodded in understanding, "What about you?"

"I'm going to tail Bonnie and make sure she heads home safely, just in case Ricto decides to show up." the outlaw told him.

"Alright then," Tatsumi started to head off towards the end of the alleyway, "Be careful!"

Leone merely smiled and she left to start tailing her target, "You too, Tatsumi."

Imperial Capital: Residences

It was a long day for the brunette and it couldn't be over fast enough. Working as a chef at a preety popular Café in the downtown district of the Imperial Capital, where it's mostly populated and taking care of all the orders, was by no means an easy feat. She left late yet again for the third time this week, though she really wanted to get home earlier. Bonnie could only hope she didn't leave that cig burning like she thought.

I need the money to keep me stable and it's ten times better than living on the streets... The survivor mused in her thoughts. Getting home from work, Bonnie noticed that there was a strange scent around her house most people stayed away from it, she just chalked it up to a flyer boy. Upon closer inspection however, she visibly went stiff and paled a bit in comparison as her smile was wiped clean off her face...

The front door was open.

Please... Not again, not EVER again! Bonnie thought in desperation as she did a mad search of the house, quietly of course as to not startle the intruder if he or she was still there.

When she went to search, She found that all the furniture was there and nothing seemed out of place, there was no sign of resistance. Even the small amount of her jewelry in her bedroom and the silverware in the kitchen were still there, untouched.

Okay then, so it's not a robbery. Bonnie thought in slight relieve, however she still hadn't dropped her guard yet, Wait where's Susan!!

Bonnie rushed upstairs and toward her sisters room, her senses on high alert. she could hear movement inside the room. If I'm wrong about this, I'll just fix your door later sorry Susan.

Without hesitation, Bonnie kicked the door down and the sight made her go into a combat stance.

A young man was in her house, standing over her asleep sister. The intruder's was wearing of a cream colored sweater vest, blue jeans, and brown boots. He seemed to be an averaged-height individual with sleek, brown hair, and viridian eyes, oh and he had a sword.

"Hey!" that caught the young man's attention, looking up Bonnie's way, she glared at him, "You got somenerve breaking into my house! If you think we're going to let you kidnap or kill us, then you have another thing coming!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! It's not what you think! I'm friendly, I promise!" the intruder spoke insistently, raising his hands up in emphasis that he didn't mean any harm.

However, Bonnie wasen't going to take any chances, "Likely story. We're not going back to that Hell hole!"

She charged, aiming a punch toward the intruder's stomach, but he managed to stop it. He blocked it. She thought in surprise.

"I'm just here to talk!" the swordsman told her once again, trying to reassure her, "If you would just liste-"

The young man got cut off as he got decked in the face. Dazed and caught off guard, he didn't even see the other blow coming... A solid punch to his windpipe. The intruder gagged and gasped for air as he collapsed to the floor, almost motionless.

Bonnie towered over him and started to interrogate him, "Who sent you? It was Ricto, wasn't it?!"

The intruder coughed as he held a hand near his throat, trying to speak out but he couldn't from the looks of it as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Talk, dammit! We've managed to get away Scott free for the last six years avoiding the son of a bitch and I'm not about to get captured again!" she roared at him.

Suddenly, Bonnie hears another person walk up behind her.

She gets ready to throw a punch and the moment she turned around, she got knocked out by what seems to be a heavy, furry lion's paw...

(Many hours later)

When Bonnie woke up, the first thing she noticed was the blinding pain in her head. She forced her eyes open, but quickly shut them again when they were met with the bright sunlight entering the room because of the open windows. She groaned.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" a familiar voice sounded relieved, but a tad bit hoarse as well.

Bonnie snapped her head to the side, ignoring the pain and opened her eyes once again. Her vision was blurry, but she could recognize that brown hair. Memories came flooding back to her. The front door of her house was open. A young man in her sisters room. And then... She really couldn't remember what happened after that.

Bonnie thought uncertainly as she blinked a few more times, and when her vision cleared, her eyes widened upon seeing the intruder from that night. Instinctively, she tensed up.

Tatsumi just smiled, "Thank goodness. You've been out for the last two days."

Bonnie lifted herself up a bit from the bed by using her elbows, wincing a bit from moving too fast.

"Careful," the young man spoke, softly as he tried help Bonnie sit up, "I wouldn't be surprised if you had a headach-"

He felt the breath escape from his lungs as he was hit with a flying tackle and both he and Bonnie crashed onto the ground. Within seconds, Bonnie grabbed his throat in a firm hold.

And~, she goes for my throat again...! Tatsumi thought in panic, but not surprised since this girl managed to give a solid punch to his windpipe two days ago, not to mention a black eye as well.

Regardless, he brought his hand up to grip her wrist to try and loosen her hold a bit, but he soon found out that Bonnie wasn't going to let go that easily. Damn! What is this girl made of?! She isn't letting go!

"Would you...listen...for just...a...MOMENT?!" he managed to yell out as he purposely butted heads with her, causing Bonnie to growl, coming to her senses she saw the bandages on her arms were gone along with her gloves revealing her dragonic like hands.

Shock covered her face as she ran back to the bed hoping on using the covers to hide herself but more importantly her hands.

"I guess Lione was right about you hiding something"

"What do you want from me?"

"Like I told you two nights ago... All I want to do is talk." the brunette said simply to reassure the girl, "I promise you, I'm friendly."

The skeptical part of her brain told her that he was the enemy, but deep down... Bonnie couldn't help but believe his words. The young man's green eyes shone with such sincerity that it was almost hard to believe that he was capable of doing malicious things. And now upon closer inspection, Bonnie took notice of the boy's injuries he received two nights ago...

"What the hell happened to you?" Bonnie asked, having no recollection of being the one to give the ingury .

He gasped in disbelieve, "WHAT?! You were the one who attacked me! What do you mean what happened?! You're the main reason why I sounded like a parched old man stuck in a desert for the last two days, which by the way, my teammates wouldn't stop teasing me about it!" he rambled on and got further irritated seeing as the girl underneath the covers turned her head away with a huff, "Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Do you have to be so loud?" she spoke patting her ear, annoyed while practically ignoring him since his insistent yelling wasn't helping matters concerning her headache.

He merely growled in displeasure and was about to give his two cents in before a jolly voice broke through their argument, " I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

The young man turned his head to see his teammate and older sister figure of sorts, who was standing by the doorway, "Oh. Hey, Sis." At the same moment, he relaxed letting his guard down receiving a pillow to the face as a result.

"Oh, Tatsumi! You're so cute when you're hopeless~!" the outlaw cooed as she giggled a bit from his misery, trying to bit back a laugh. It was not once but TWICE that Tatsumi has gotten his ass handed to him by a girl, "Honestly, at this rate, she's going to mess up your cute face!"

Tatsumi just glared at the blonde, "Leone can you please just explain the situation to her? Cause apparently, she won't let me get a word out..."

Leone looked up and away from Tatsumi to stare at Bonnie, who was huddled up by the edge of the bed, covering her body with the sheets while hugging her knees to her chest, as if to protect herself from the world but in reality. If the blonde didn't know any better, she'd say the girl was pissed, in more ways than one from the looks of it.

Regardless of this, Leone merely smiled as she sat cross-legged in front of the newcomer, "Hey there! I'm glad to see that you're up and about with the living! I'm Leone. What's your name?"

"Bonnie." was the curt response the outlaw managed to receive, at least it was a start.

"Bonnie, huh? That's a nice name. Do you...remember anything from two nights ago?" she asked her, "After being asleep for two days straight, I wouldn't be surprised if you don't."

Bonnie thought about the events of that night once again. The front door to her house was open. A young man, which turned out to be this Tatsumi fellow, was in her sisters room. They had a bit of a fight, and then...

Bonnie not only flinched but she tensed a bit as well, grabbing her shaking hand with the other, trying desperately to calm down. It all happened so fast, but the moment she turned around from Tatsumi... She got knocked out by a flash of blonde.

Wait a minute... Blonde? Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she lifted her gaze up to meet the outlaw's golden ones. She looks... It then clicked into place and Bonnie all of a sudden did a mix shout of surprise and frustration, "YOU'RE the one who knocked me out!"

"Guilty!" Leone winked while sticking her tongue out in a playful manner, "Sorry about that, by the way, but you left me no choice since you were attacking my adorable underling."

"What was I supposed to think?! HE broke into my house and looking for something in my sisters room! How do you expect me to react?!" Bonnie roared at her while pressing accusations.

Tatsumi started to retaliate verbally in frustration, "Gee, I don't know, but if you would stop and LISTEN then you probably would've understood the situation!"

"And let my guard down! Why would I?" Bonnie spoke, incredulously while giving her captors a suspicious look, "You still broke into my home. What was I supposed to think? I thought three things: That it was either a robber, a kidnapper, or maybe even an assassin, not the first time I had to deal with one."

"You're right about the last one..." Tatsumi mumbled quietly, but she still managed to hear him.

Bonnie scoffed, "And you expected me to trust you... I was right not to."

"Not only that, but your kinda right on the second one." Leone mentioned out loud

Bonnie kept her narrowed gaze on the two of them, and for some reason she didn't like where this was going... "What do you mean?"

"Well you see"

Two Nights Ago...

It was nightfall the moment Tatsumi arrived to the final address Leone told him about. He hunched forward a bit to try and catch his breath, it was a long run to get here after all. The neighborhood was mostly quiet, only a couple of bystanders walking about, meaning that there wouldn't be any witnesses for the act he's about to do.

Okay, Sis told me that by this time of night Susan is supposed to be in her room. So there shouldn't be any problems sneaking in... Tatsumi thought with a quick assessment.

After the he finished gathering his breath, he straightened up and looked around both sides of the street...

Nothing on the left.

Nothing on the right.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Tatsumi approached the house. Now, if I had a eleven year old sibling... Where would I hide a spare key? He wondered as he began to do a brief search on the home's front porch without looking too suspicious. After a bit of searching, his efforts proved to be fruitful since he managed to find the key under a loose tile at the entrance. And here I thought Bonnie would hide it under the mat, I guess not.

Without wasting any time, Tatsumi stood up and was about to insert the key into the doorknob, however he noticed that it was turning by itself... Oh crap!

Before he could even think on how to run away, the front door to the household opened to reveal a eleven year old brunette having the biggest grin Tatsumi has ever seen, "Big sis! You're finally home!" after a moment of not receiving a response, the young girl looked up at the stranger at her door, noticing that it wasn't her sister, "You're not sis..."

Tatsumi gave a short laugh, "Nope. I just happened to be one of your big sister's co-workers..." he gave a shaky laugh, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Is that so?" the girl said in surprise, at least she sounded so to Tatsumi, "Then, where's my sister?"

"She took a late shift. And since I finished my shift early, Bonnie wanted me to tell you." Tatsumi began to lie, but unfortunately for him... Susan was one step ahead.

"Well... Thank you for coming all the way here." Susan looked grateful and she then began to close the door, "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Crap, I'm so close...! I need a way in! Tatsumi thought desperately, and so he took it one step further, "I, uh... I also happen to be your big sister's boyfriend! She wanted me to come by, to keep you company 'till she comes back."

"And, I'm the Emperor. Sorry buddy, but I definitely know that you're not her boyfriend." the eleven year old spoke, confidently as she crossed his arms, "For one thing, my big sis doesn't even like guys and even if she did your not her type."

Is it me or is this kid too fucking smart for her own good?! Tatsumi then decided to take this matter into his own hands, "Could you let me in? I have something very important to discuss with your big sister when she comes back."

Susan refused to move from the doorway, in fact she began to close the door, "Sorry. I'm not very comfortable letting strangers into our house... Goodnight." Tatsumi put his foot forward, stopping the door from closing, and by this point the little girl was starting to sense danger.

And so, she did what was only natural in this kind of situation...

"HEL-"

Tatsumi by this point didn't waste any time by pushing through the door covering Susan's mouth, along with gripping the girls neck, slowly making her doze off with a sleeper hold. Within five minutes tops, she went limp in Tatsumi's arms.

"I'm sorry about this..." Tatsumi apologized, even though the girl was unconscious by this point.

"And so, after I put her to sleep, I took her upstairs to tuck her in and that's when you walked in on me..." Tatsumi explained his side of the story, "You see, it was all a big misunderstanding!"

"After I knocked you out though, Tatsumi and I had no choice but to take you and your sister with us since your neighbors started to get suspicious with all the noise, and the last thing we wanted was for the Imperial Guards to show up." Leone finished for him, raising her hands above her head as she stretched out her muscles, "And that's why you're here, so yeah..."

"I don't know whether to praise your bravery or stupidity for the stunt you pulled...!" Bonnie looked beyond irritated as she gave the young man a glare akin to an ultra class danger beast, if looks could kill then Tatsumi would have died been brought back only to be killed again.

Leone gave Tatsumi a rather stern look, "You do realize what your fatal mistake was, right?"

"I left the front door open, which lead to my discovery." Tatsumi hung his head in shame, before adding an important detail, "That's why, as assassins, we ALWAYS cover our tracks regardless of the type of job we do so that we aren't discovered."

"Good boy!" the outlaw praised him with a smile, patting him on the head, and then she looked up at Bonnie, "As you can clearly see, he's our hopeless rookie, but he shows promise." She grinned, "And~! I'm hoping that you can show us some promise too!"

"Who says that I wanted to join whatever it is you're a part of?!" the Bonnie retorted

"Because you now know the location of our hideout, and as such, we can't let you leave under any circumstances!" Tatsumi responded, still holding his arms out before he added, "Not unless you join us."

"I NEVER ASKED TO BE KIDNAPPED!" Bonnie roared baring her fangs at the young man, who flinched at her tone, but still stood his ground, "You can't just keep me here against my will!" she argued

"Well I'll take you to the boss," Leone complied with the request, "however, you'll probably change your tune once everything is said and done. At least I hope so, for your sake", Leone smirked "by the way you can stop hiding your hands, your horns kinda give you away"

Bonnie brought her hands to the top of her head grabbing the two long pointy horns otop her head squirming under the covers to hide herself again

"Don't look!!!" She screamed "god dammit why'd they have to grow back today of all days" she thought

"Hey, hey chill, we ain't gonna body shame you ya know" Leone smirked trying to gain Bonnie's trust activating her own taigu Lionelle "your not the only one with a body mod taigu"

Her head slowly popped of of the covers fear clear as day plastered on her face and yet a small amount of comfort "you promise?"

"Yeah" Tatsumi and Leone responded in unison

Night Raid Hideout: Conference Room

The trio walked in silence on their way to the conference room. Well, Leone and Tatsumi were mostly talking among each other asking Bonnie a few questions getting quick answers back since she wasn't really up for conversation at the moment.

All of a sudden, the blonde jumped up and wrapped an arm across the taller 6'2 girls shoulders causing Bonnie to lean down, "So, any way for Tatsumi and I to convince you to join us?"

"You can sugar coat it as many times as you want, I told you I'll make my decision after I meet your boss!" She responded, stubbornly as she brushed Leone's arm off her shoulder standing straight, "Though I will admit the idea of actually using my taigu does sound appealing." Bonnie said still uncomfortable with her dragonic features out in the open.

"Geez, your so serious lighten up would ya..." Tatsumi couldn't help but comment.

"You and Blondie here have apparently done your research about me and you're practically telling me that I don't have a right to be a pessimist?" Bonnie retorted back at him, clearly insulted, "I don't know about you, but I sure as Hell know that my life hasn't been all puppies and rainbows, not in this fucked up society..."

"Play nice you two, we're finally here." Leone announced, "I'll head in first and inform the Boss that you're awake so..." All of a sudden, Bonnie ignored and ran past her, about to burst the double doors to the conference room open, "Hey! You can't just rush in there!"

Tatsumi also realized his mistake at the same moment...

They both tackled Bonnie, falling to the ground as they tried to hold her down. There were startled gasps and murmurs around them. Leone looked up and realized in horror that they had rolled into the conference room when Bonnie managed to push the double doors open, interrupting a meeting.

"That's certainly one way to make an entrance." Najenda couldn't help but chuckle from her seat with a grin. She then noticed Bonnie, "Ah, I finally see that you're among the living! How are you feeling?"

The fallen trio disentangle themselves and stood up from the ground. Tatsumi and even Leone herself were to frozen to make a move, and so Bonnie took a step forward, "My head is pounding and I feel irritated beyond the point of sanity! I assume your in charge?!"

"You'd be correct in that assumption." the ex-general stands up from her chair to make her presence known.

Bonnie's eyes widen upon taking her first full look on the leader of this place. The former military woman has short silver hair and purple eyes. She wore an eyepatch where her right eye used to be, a black suit that shows her cleavage, and finally had a mechanical right arm. Not to mention, the older woman was currently smoking a cigar, something Bonnie could really use right now.

Almost without realizing it, Bonnie's lips seemed to move on there own accord voicing out what she shouldn't have been thinking, "Damn!, there are few chicks who can pull of that look but you got it to a T" she stated bluntly and upon realizing her mistake, she quickly covered her mouth with her clawed hands.

There was a huge immediate lap of silence, only for it to be interrupted by two particular members with their snickering before they just burst out laughing from Bonnie's bluntness. However, Najenda wasen't going to let that slide...not by a long shot.

Launching her mechanical arm Bonnie knew she wasn't aiming for her but she couldn't help herself acting on instinct she slammed her foot down causing pillar of stone spring from the ground intercepting the punch before it could reach its inteneded targets of Leone and Tatsumi.

Both Leone and Tatsumi gulped staring at the pillar in front of them as it sank back into the ground, facing their boss with rather guilty glances. Apperantly, receiving a bump on the head by the older woman's mechanical arm is no laughing matter...

However, Tatsumi had to raise an objection, "How come Bonnie doesn't get punched?!" he complained.

"For one, she's injured. Two, it was a nice compliment unlike you two who instead laughed at my FEMININEappearance!"

Najenda spoke as a matter of fact, putting more emphasis on her femininity, "Lastly, thank you for the compliment Bonnie."

"I'll be sure to remember to not make fun of your femininity. Though I do wish I hadent stopped the punch" Bonnie said with a small smirk before she cleared her throat and proceeded to the discussion at hand, "Emm your welcome. Please forgive my slip up. Now, where was I? Ah, yes! I've just been told by these two that apperantly I can't leave this place"

"Do you know who we are or do you at least have an idea of what we do?"

"All I know is that you people are a group of assassins."

"Not just any assassins, we're an infamous group known as Night Raid." Najenda informed her, startling Bonnie with the revelation, "Judging by your reaction, you do know who we are, though I wouldn't be surprised if your opinion of us is fifty-fifty considering public opinion shifts here and there."

Bonnie managed to relax her posture a bit, "I do know that you guys mainly operate at night and that you're rumored to be allied with the Revolutionary Army. Other than that, I know that sometimes Night Raid opens itself as an 'Assassins for Hire' firm to the general public, however, you do not just take any job from just anyone."

All of a sudden a string wire appeared at her neck, causing Bonnie to tense up yet again.

"Uh-oh, this one seems to be too smart for her own good..." a green haired boy whispered warily into her ear, sending shivers down Bonnie's spine.

"Be carful with your next move wire boy or you might lose your manhood" Bonnie threatened her eyes turning to slits as a pointed rock slowly started coming out the ground aiming right for the boys balls.

"Lubbock, settle down or else you'll give the poor girl a fright." the ex-military woman lightly chastised him, causing the boy to back off from Bonnie as commanded letting out a nervous sigh as he did so, "To answer your question: No. We won't kill you, however, we can't let you leave either since you now know the location of our hideout, which by the way is located ten kilometers north from the Capital in the mountains, and so we can't risk the posibility of being found out by the Imperial Army." she regreted to inform her oh so polite guest.

"But I didn't ask to be kidnapped by NightRaid of all groups"

"There's more to it than that. Have you heard of Ricto the Skull Crusher?" Najenda asked her.

"Do you really need to ask?" she was absolutely stunned at hearing that name again, after six long years even more so, "He's really back, isn't he...?" she spoke, shakily as she hugged herself with her arms, her clawed hand tightly clenching the sleeves of her orange t-shirt. If he's here, then that means... "Is he...coming after me?" Bonnie asked out in fear.

The ex-general had a sympathetic yet firm expression on her face, "It turns out that Leone and Tatsumi's decision to bringing you here was a good choice on their part. While you were knocked out, we had recently discovered that Ricto has eliminated the other remaining survivors from six years ago. So, whether you like it or not, you will be under Night Raid's protection until Ricto gets taken out."

Bonnie just stood there mixed feelings on the hole situation if her knuckles could the would have gone white as she gripped her arms ever tighter

"However, all is not lost, I can give you a job here. Whether it's on the field with the others or working a couple of side jobs for our Faction. How would you like to join Night Raid?" she offered, "We could always use the extra muscle in our forces."

There was something unreadable in Bonnie's eyes as her face settled into a glance of defiance, "So, you're basically asking me to become a criminal?"

"Not necessarily..." Lubbock spoke, rising up in his leader's defense, however, the older woman raised a hand to silence him.

"I was merely giving you an option to make money. It's alright if you refuse, reagardless you will be taken care of." the ex-general reassured her, "You'll have shelter, three square meals a day, and of course my offer to join Night Raid still stands for whenever you change your mind."

"Thank you for your hospitality and generousity..." Bonnie spoke gratefully, at least she sounded grateful to the other members, but they couldn't tell seeing as Bonnie kept staring blankly down at her sneakers. "Does...Susan know any of this?" she asked.

"No. She doesn't, and in case you're wondering, She's safe playing with some toys in her room." Najenda told her, "Do you wish to see her?"

"Not now. I just, I just need to be alone right now..." Bonnie mumbled out quietly, turning around and started to head out of the room.

The ex-military woman nodded in understanding, "Very well."

The double doors to the conference room slammed shut, indicating Bonnie's departure.

"Geez! What's with that girl?!" the sniper spoke, irritably as she was the first one to break the silence, "After everything we did for her too! She should be supremely grateful that we saved her life!"

"Mine, I really don't blame Bonnie for acting this way. In fact, this is an entirely new lifestyle that she and her little sister need to get used to." Sheele reasoned with her teammate.

Akame nodded in agreement, "After thinking that they were in the clear from that psychopath for six years straight, even more so."

"I can't help but feel guilty though..." Tatsumi mumbled out, balling his fists on his lap, tightly clenching the material of his jeans, "I mean, we mostly kidnapped them just for information. Did we...do the right thing?" he wondered out loud.

"Tatsumi, you and Leone did what needed to be done. Besides, she might not be alive right now if you guys left her at her house, you know." Bulat reassured him with a smile, "She'll come around eventually, don't worry."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Bulat. Which is why, I want you all to be as patient as possible with Bonnie. Cosidering her situation, she's emotionally unstable and her behaivor as of right now is unpredictable, so do your best to give her some space when needed and make sure that she doesn't escape from the hideout. Our survival demands it." Najenda instructed them, "Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Bonnie doesn't seem like the type to give up, not easily anyway, so... Leone just grinned, thinking up how much of a challenge and resolve this new girl is going to show her. For all she knew she might even put up more of a fight than Tatsumi did before he officially joined. "I'll keep a close eye on her, in case she decides to pull anything."

"And if push comes to shove, I'll reinforce some of my traps sometime tomorrow." Lubbock added with a wink.

The ex-military woman lite up a new cigar, "Just do what needs to be done, for her sake..."

Okay I know I ain't good at giving physical description in story so here's the full description;

6'2 in height.

Tanned skin, with a preety buff build thanks to her taigu and exercise

Long, thick, messy brown hair reaching down to her lower back.

Black eyes that turn to slits when powers are used

Horns similar to vasto lorde ichigo but black

Yellow dragon scaled arms and lower legs bright white claws to boot

A dark brown t-shirt, light brown baggy pants

I hope this is a good description of my oc


End file.
